(in)finite
by FloweRara
Summary: cinta; masihkah tak berbatas meski tak berbalas? / for SIVE 2016: hanakotoba — say it with flower!
1. Tulip Kuning

_Bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan._

Shikamaru sudah sering mendengar tentang ini sebelumnya. Ia juga sempat beberapa kali tak sengaja membacanya di artikel majalah koleksi Naruto—teman kuliahnya yang hobi mendramatisir suasana.

Hanya saja, Shikamaru tidak tahu akan semenyesakkan ini rasanya.

Hingga tak mampu dicerna oleh otak geniusnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(IN)FINITE**

 **Cinta; masihkah tak berbatas meski tak berbalas?**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016  
Hanakotoba — Say It With Flower!**

 **Keyword: SHADOW  
Prompt: Tulip kuning ― bertepuk sebelah tangan**

Mainstream! OOC! WB's attack!  
Semoga tidak menyalahi tema, keyword, judul, dan prompt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konon, bunga tulip kuning adalah lambang persahabatan.

Naruto secara tidak sengaja memberi tahu soal ini padanya. Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul menerobos kamar Shikamaru dan menunjukkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi pucat pasi layaknya zombie.

"Gawat! Sakura mengirimiku foto ini! Aku sudah tidak punya harapan, Shika! Tidak punya harapan! Ya Tuhan! Aku ingin bunuh diri saja!"

Shikamaru yang saat itu baru menyelesaikan _paper_ ujian kuliahnya hanya melirik sekilas pada layar ponsel. Ia menguap malas. "Kau berlebihan, Naruto. Dia hanya mengirimimu foto bunga. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk lainnya."

Akan tetapi sial, Shikamaru sepertinya salah bicara. Alih-alih terhibur, Naruto justru terbelalak horor dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan kalap. "Kukira kau genius, Brengsek! Kau tidak tahu foto bunga apa yang dia kirimkan padaku? Bagaimana bisa kaubilang itu bukan pertanda buruk?"

Alis hitam Shikamaru mengernyit tipis. "Bukankah itu hanya bunga tulip?"

"Bukan sembarang tulip!" sambar Naruto. "Ini tulip kuning! Lambang persahabatan yang sangat erat! Dan kalau Sakura mengirimiku tulip kuning setelah aku mengajaknya berkencan di hari _valentine_ besok, artinya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat!"

Sahabat? Tulip kuning?

 _Tunggu sebentar._

Shikamaru tercekat di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tulip kuning adalah lambang persahabatan yang sangat erat.

Kalimat ini membuat Shikamaru seketika lupa berpikir jernih. Ia juga melupakan segala pemikiran tenangnya dan tidak menimpali Naruto dengan kalimat logis seperti biasa. Seharusnya mudah saja baginya untuk berkata, "Dia hanya mengirimu foto, Naruto. Bukan bunga sungguhan."

Akan tetapi tidak.

Logika Shikamaru sudah terlanjur berhenti.

Ia tercekat kala teringat kejadian satu tahun lalu saat hari kelulusan SMA-nya. Mana mungkin Shikamaru bisa melupakannya? Bunga berbentuk kuncup warna kuning yang diterimanya dari sosok yang sangat berharga. Ia masih sangat ingat dan berharap ingatannya salah.

Namun sayang, selembar foto telah menjadi bukti nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meski sempat terkejut, mulanya Shikamaru masih tidak ingin percaya. Namun keterkejutan yang berangsur pulih telah mengembalikan logika geniusnya untuk mulai berpikir kritis. Kata-kata Naruto soal tulip kuning bisa saja tidak benar. Mungkin temannya itu hanya terlalu panik.

Ini sudah akhir Januari.

Sebentar lagi kampus mereka akan libur panjang dan mereka bisa pulang ke Jepang setelah satu tahun di negara orang. Naruto sudah menanti-nantikan saat ini sejak lama. Ia berencana mengajak kencan gadis pujaannya saat _valentine_ nanti. Wajar jika Naruto mudah berprasangka saat mendapatkan balasan foto seperti itu.

Ya, bisa saja Naruto salah.

Berusaha menghibur diri, Shikamaru berniat mencari tahu sendiri. Ia yang tadinya tidak begitu peduli soal tanaman mengingat kuliahnya di jurusan manajemen bisnis, kinimulai berburu berbagai jurnal bahasa bunga yang bisa ditemukannya di perpustakaan dan di internet.

Namun kemudian lidahnya terasa kelu. Semua sumber referensi yang ditemukannya menyatakan hal yang kurang lebih sama.

 _Tulip kuning adalah lambang persahabatan._

Sesuatu terasa menghantam dadanya. Tanpa diminta, ingatan tentang hari itu terputar ulang dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sangat dekat.

Tumbuh besar bersama sedari bayi membuat Shikamaru hafal apa saja yang disukai dan dibenci sosok itu. Seperti apa reaksinya, bagaimana ekspresinya, apa saja pendapat dan pemikirannya, bahkan berapa ukuran sepatu dan pakaiannya pun Shikamaru hafal semuanya.

Ia merasa sudah sangat mengenal sosok cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino. Dan bagi Shikamaru, tak ada yang lebih mengenal dirinya pula selain gadis pirang itu.

Mereka sudah sangat saling kenal―selain karena ayah mereka yang bersahabat dekat. Bertahun-tahun lamanya Shikamaru merasa nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang demikian. Namun saat ini, ia baru sadar jika kenyamanannya itu kesalahan fatal.

Ia terlalu nyaman hingga merasa tak perlu repot-repot mengambil langkah. Ia terlalu nyaman hingga tak memedulikan hal-hal semacam status atau pengakuan. Ia terlalu nyaman bahkan semenjak ia telah menyadari seberapa berharga sosok Yamanaka Ino di matanya.

Pun saat menjelang kelulusan SMA dan ia mendapat penawaran meneruskan pendidikan kuliahnya di Harvard. Ketika itu, yang ada dalam benak Shikamaru tidak banyak. Apa langit di sana menyenangkan? Apa awan-awan di sana enak dipandang? Apa di sana masih akan ada banyak hal merepotkan?

Shikamaru ingat reaksi Ino kala mendengar gerutuannya. Gadis itu tertawa merdu lalu menepuk-nepuk ganas pundaknya. _Jangan berwajah suram begitu, Shikaa._

Ia pikir, seharusnya ada yang berbeda saat keesokan harinya Ino datang ke rumahnya dan membawakan rangkaian bunga. _Ini bunga favoritku. Semoga bisa mengiburmu ya. Semangat dan selamat untuk beasiswamu! Awas kalau kau melupakan teman cantikmu!_

Betapa Shikamaru ingin memaki kebodohan dirinya yang saat itu justru merasa senang. Andai ia tahu lebih awal arti bunga berkuncup kuning yang diberikan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria tegap itu merapatkan jaket tebalnya, menepis bayang-bayang kusut yang menghantuinya sejak lima tahun lalu. Mata hitamnya terpejam sebentar sebelum kembali terbuka.

Awal Februari yang tak menyenangkan di negeri sendiri.

Entah angin apa yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk mampir ke salah satu toko bunga dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju rumah seusai dari kantor. Dan ada angin apa pula yang membuatnya berlama-lama terpaku di depan deretan bunga tulip.

Toko bunga dan toko cokelat memang selalu ramai menjelang hari _valentine_. Tak terhitung berapa kotak cokelat dan tangkai bunga yang terbeli di musim seperti ini. Yang akan diberikan pada sosok-sosok tersayang dalam hidup mereka.

Shikamaru menggeleng lagi lebih gusar. Selalu begini setiap kali netra gelapnya memaku bunga berkuncup kuning tersebut.

Normalnya, bunga tulip memang hanya akan mekar di musim semi. Namun beberapa toko dengan kecanggihan mereka mampu menyediakan bunga segala musim. Tentu saja, harganya juga sebanding.

Tapi toh, sedari awal Shikamaru tidak berniat membeli. Sungguh lucu jika hatinya masih selalu tersangkut di tempat ini.

Semenjak ia tahu, ia tak pernah berani bertatap muka dengan Ino. Ia bahkan perlahan-lahan mulai memutus kontak dengan gadis pirang itu. Prahara batin telah melumpuhkan logikanya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengar langsung tentang apa pun. Ia tidak ingin mendengar langsung satu kejelasan yang memusnahkan harapannya dalam sekejap.

 _Keluarga Yamanaka sudah pindah kota._

Shikamaru mengetahui berita itu dari ayahnya saat dirinya masih disibukkan dengan kelas matrikulasi di kampusnya. Mungkin lebih baik begitu, pikirnya.

Namun kenyataannya, tidak ada yang membaik. Perasaannya tidak kunjung membaik. Jiwa dan batinnya sempurna tersiksa.

Ia mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela toko. Salju turun semakin deras dan Shikamaru merasa hatinya kian membeku. Musim dingin kali ini terasa seratus kali lebih dingin dibanding tahun-tahun sebelumnya―bagi tubuh, juga jiwanya.

Pemuda itu menatap bayangan gelap di bawah kakinya. Mungkin, selama ini ia memang hanya sebatas bayangan. Hidup di dalam angan-angan mengejar sang pemilik cahaya.

Benarkah?

Tapi setidaknya ia bisa memastikan. Cinta tak mengenal batas. Meski tahu tak berbalas.

Satu tahun, dua tahun, tiga tahun, lima tahun, hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan, ia memastikan perasaan ini akan tetap sama. Selalu sama, sampai ia tidak mampu lagi menghitungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

 **Omaygat webe ini betul-betul menyiksakuuuuuh :'(**

 **I know it's kinda weird. Tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati meski penuh kejanggalan dan pemaksaan di sana-sini xD**

 **Happy SIVE 2016! Long live ShikaIno! :***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyukai bunga ini?"

Shikamaru tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepala dan menemukan sosok lelaki paruh baya―yang sepertinya pemilik toko bunga tersebut—berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tulip memang selalu indah," ujar pria tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kotak kaca. "Tidak begitu populer di Jepang, tapi anakku juga menyukainya."

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa pahit. Ia memaksa senyum dan mengiyakan. "Ya, tulip memang indah," ucapnya rendah.

"Dulu, ada gadis pirang yang rutin datang kemari."

Huh?

"Kelihatannya dia juga pecinta tulip, sama sepertimu. Dia sering terlihat termenung di antara deretan tulip putih."

Darah Shikamaru berdesir. Tanpa bisa ditahan, sosok pirang cantik muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Ia bergeleng getir sebelum khayalannya berkembang semakin jauh. Namun sial, sel abu-abu di otaknya justru semakin kuat menampilkan figur tersebut.

 _Yamanaka Ino memang menyukai bunga._

"Dia cantik dan mudah sekali tersenyum," lelaki tua itu berkata lagi mengenang sosok pengunjung rutinnya.

 _Ya, Ino sangat cantik dan suka tersenyum._

"Dia juga gemar menguncir rambut panjangnya. Ah! Kunciran satu, sama sepertimu."

 _Ino memang sejak dulu gemar menguncir rambutnya jadi ekor ku—_ sebentar. Jantung Shikamaru mendadak berdetak kencang. _Tidak mungkin._

"Mata birunya indah sekali. Seperti langit cerah di musim panas."

Shikamaru menoleh pada pemilik toko bunga tersebut dengan dada bertalu. Ia menyadari, selama ini dirinya hanya berspekulasi. Mungkin benar jika ia terlalu pengecut dan terlalu takut mendengar kenyataan secara langsung. Tapi terus-menerus dalam prasangka tak pernah memberinya kelegaan.

Lantas kenapa ia tidak memastikan?

"Dia benar-benar seperti dewi bunga," sang pemilik toko bergumam lagi. Ekspresi kekaguman tercetak jelas di wajahnya saat membicarakan sosok tersebut.

Kali ini Shikamaru tidak menahan diri.

"Apa dia pernah mengenalkan dirinya?" Shikamaru bisa mendengar getar samar pada suaranya. Namun ia sudah tak bisa berhenti. "Paman, apa dia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang namanya?"

Lelaki paruh baya di depannya sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba. Ia mengerutkan kening sebentar. "Aaah, kalau tidak salah ... ."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Cinta; masih (akan selalu) tak berbatas meski (kelihatannya) tak berbalas.**

 _ **Next: tulip putih — sorry**_


	2. Tulip Putih

Shikamaru mengakui.

Dulu, dirinya begitu bodoh karena langsung menyerah saat mengira kesempatannya telah berakhir punah.

Akan tetapi tidak.

Selama ia masih bernapas, kesempatan tak pernah memiliki batas.

Ia bukannya kehilangan harapan.

Namun justru baru akan memulai. Dan setelah mulai melangkah, ia tak akan pernah mundur lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(IN)FINITE**

 **Cinta; masihkah tak berbatas meski tak berbalas?**

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **untuk ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016  
Hanakotoba — Say it with flowers!**

 **Keyword: SHADOW  
Prompt: Tulip putih — Sorry**

 **Mainstream! OOC! WB attack!  
** Semoga tidak menyalahi tema, keyword, judul, dan prompt

 **Tidak begitu nyambung dengan oneshot sebelumnya, tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju seakan tak berhenti turun menyelimuti bahu jalan.

Hawa dingin menusuk tajam hingga ke sumsum tulang. Suhu udara Hokkaido di musim dingin memang tak pernah main-main meski sudah pertengahan Februari. Terlebih di Asahikawa—yang konon sering disebut-sebut sebagai kota terdingin di Jepang.

Namun bagi Shikamaru, tetap saja perasaan dingin ini tidak sebanding dengan yang dirasakan oleh buku-buku jarinya. Pria berambut hitam itu berulang kali menggosok-gosokkan jemari yang tersembunyi di balik _glove_ -nya.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Ia tersentak sebentar. Tubuh tegapnya berputar perlahan dua puluh derajat ke arah kiri menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Hn ... sedikit." Uap dingin berlomba keluar saat ia bicara. Pemuda itu segera mengalihkan wajah dari sorot mata biru yang masih menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Hei, kau kelihatan sekali kalau kedinginan."

"Hanya sedikit, Ino," sahut Shikamaru cepat.

Jawabannya membuat gadis yang dipanggil Ino tadi tertawa. Suara tawanya tidak pelan, tapi juga tidak keras. Terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Shikamaru.

"Apa susahnya sih jujur kalau kedinginan?" Ino meninju pundak tegap Shikamaru usai tawanya mereda.

Shikamaru menarik napas. _Memang tidak susah_ _ **―**_

"Memangnya _winter_ di Amerika tidak sedingin Hokkaido?" tanya Ino lagi. "Padahal menurut info cuaca, suhu hari ini cuma minus enam derajat lho."

— _kalau saja tidak berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang lain._

Tentu bukan hanya soal _winter_ yang membuat Shikamaru tampak seperti orang kedinginan. _Kheh_ , segala sesuatu memang akan jadi sangat rumit jika sudah berhubungan dengan perasaan.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun dirinya menghirup udara, Shikamaru tidak pernah menjumpai hal semerepotkan ini dalam hidupnya. Namun ia tidak berniat mundur jika mengingat alasan utamanya mencari Ino hingga ke Hokkaido.

Dirinya adalah bayangan yang tengah mengejar cahaya.

Sejak kejadian di toko bunga seminggu lalu, Shikamaru tahu ia tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Sudah bertahun-tahun dirinya melewatkan _valentine_ dengan sia-sia, dan ia telah bersumpah tidak akan melewatkannya lagi tahun ini.

Setelah mengorek alamat baru keluarga Yamanaka dari sana-sini, Shikamaru kemudian bepergian ke Kyoto. Namun ternyata semenjak lulus kuliah, Ino sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya lagi di sana dan pindah ke Hokkaido.

Shikamaru segera mengganti rute dan memesan tiket pesawat. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mundur ataupun menundanya.

Mula-mula, gadis itu sangat terkejut saat melihat kedatangannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut jika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di depanmu setelah bertahun-tahun tak terdengar kabarnya?

Namun ekspresi keterkejutan itu dengan cepatnya berganti menjadi _super excited_. Ino memekik heboh lalu meninju dada Shikamaru, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu dua jam yang didominasi celoteh heboh Ino sebelum gadis itu akhirnya bertanya bagaimana dan mengapa Shikamaru bisa mendatanginya.

Dengan susah payah dan patah-patah pula Shikamaru menjawab dirinya sedang libur panjang dan ingin berjalan-jalan ke Hokkaido, lalu mengajak Ino berkeliling—yang disambut dengan kernyitan heran Ino namun segera berganti dengan anggukan semangat.

Ya, dewi bunganya memang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terserang hawa canggung luar biasa setelah lima tahun tidak berjumpa.

Bagaimana tidak?

Yamanaka Ino telah benar-benar menjelma menjadi dewi bunga. Shikamaru sampai membutuhkan sekian jenak hanya untuk terpana.

"Jadi?"

Sekali lagi lamunan Shikamaru tersentak.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Oh, ia tentu tidak lupa.

"Katamu kau ingin melihat-lihat Asahikawa, dan aku sudah membawamu berkeliling festival dan bercerita banyak hal. Tapi sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja, tidak bicara apa-apa, mengaku kedinginan pun tidak. Tumben sekali. Ini bukan kebiasaanmu berjalan-jalan tanpa arah, Shika."

Satu hal yang diwaspadai Shikamaru. Ia sangat mengenal sifat cerewet Ino, termasuk kegemarannya mengomel panjang lebar dan mencecarnya begini, sementara Shikamaru merasa bibirnya membiru dan kaku.

Sebenarnya wajar jika Ino mulai mencecarnya. Mereka sudah menamatkan Asahikawa Winter Festival, bahkan sudah menjauh sekian meter dari Jembatan Asahibashi. Sekeliling mereka pun sudah tak lagi ramai dengan lalu lalang orang.

"Hoi, Shikaaaaa," suara berisik Ino terdengar lagi. "Kalau diam terus begitu, kau akan kutinggal nih." Usai berkata demikian, gadis itu dengan entengnya langsung saja berbalik.

"Sebentar, Ino."

Suara Shikamaru menangguhkan sejenak gerak tubuh Ino. Gadis itu menunduk sejenak memandangi tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat, lalu berbalik perlahan-lahan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Keduanya kini kembali berhadapan. Di tepi Ishikari River yang dipenuhi salju. Dan dilatarbelakangi Jembatan Asahibashi yang menawan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Ino memiringkan kepala karena Shikamaru tak kunjung berkata-kata. "Kalau tidak, sebaiknya kita pulang saja dan makan, Shika. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan ma—"

"Untukmu."

Kalimat pendek Shikamaru membuat gadis cantik didepannya terdiam. Iris birunya bahkan melebar kaget saat tangan kekar Shikamaru bergerak.

Shikamaru tahu, dirinya bukan pria romantis yang pandai berkata-kata manis. Akan tetapi jika Ino pernah berbicara padanya lewat bahasa bunga, maka ia juga akan menjawabnya dengan bahasa bunga pula.

"Ini ... tulip putih?"

Mata biru Ino mengerjap sekali lagi memandangi tangkai-tangkai bunga berkelopak kuncup yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Itu benar-benar tulip putih.

Kini Ino tahu isi tas kotak gelap yang sedari tadi ditenteng Shikamaru. Memang tidak mudah membawa bunga tulip seperti itu dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Shikamaru berniat sekali sampai repot-repot membawakannya. Dan kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba memberikan ini padanya? pikir Ino heran.

"Dulu kau memberiku tulip kuning."

Alih-alih menjawab, kalimat Shikamaru barusan justru semakin memunculkan tanda tanya di kepala Ino.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ini balasannya."

Ino makin mengernyitkan kening. Ia tentu saja tahu arti tulip putih tersebut. Tapi ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Shikamaru memberikan ini padanya sebagai balasan bunga tulip kuningnya dulu. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala hendak menatap wajah temannya.

Namun tiba-tiba saja detik seolah berhenti.

Tatapannya terpaku pada netra hitam pria di depannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Iris gelap itu telah berbicara begitu banyak. Kata-kata dan kalimat yang sedari tadi tak diperdengarkan. Begitu banyak hingga membuat Ino tercekat.

Shikamaru masih tak melepaskan tatapannya pada iris biru itu.

Tidak, tidak ada yang memahami dirinya melebihi gadis di depannya. Ia tahu, gadis di depannya sudah tahu perasaannya sejak dulu. Sebagaimana dirinya yang yakin dengan kenyamanan di antara mereka selama ini.

Tetapi Shikamaru telah belajar dari masa lalu. Saling memahami saja terkadang tidak cukup. Butuh kepastian. Butuh pengakuan. Dari sebuah bayangan kepada sang pemilik cahaya.

Karena itulah, melalui tangkai-tangkai tulip putih, Shikamaru sungguh ingin meminta maaf. Untuk semua waktu-waktu yang terlanjur berlalu. Untuk semua detik yang terlanjur bergulir. Untuk tahun-tahun yang terlanjur berganti.

Dan bibirnya pun bergetar saat akhirnya berbisik.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Pandangannya tak bisa teralih dari _aqua_ jernih tersebut.

"Maaf telah mencintaimu begitu banyak."

Kedua tangannya tak kalah bergetar saat ia gerakkan. Terangkat, menyentuh cahaya di depannya.

"Sampai tidak tertahankan ... ."

Ia ingin menjadi bagian dari cahaya.

"... sampai tidak terkatakan ... ."

Mendekap dan memeluknya.

"... sampai tidak bisa diungkapkan ... ."

Agar kehampaan dalam dirinya sirna.

"Maaf."

Sekali lagi Shikamaru mengakui.

 _Aku mencintaimu sampai tak terbatas._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN:**

Telaaaaat yaaaa telaaaat :'(

Meski webe berat tapi syukurlah bisa post. Terima kasih banyak semuanyaaa, juga temen-temen panitia yang masih bolehin publish :'(

Dan well, ini pertama kalinya saya pakai kalimat "aku mencintaimu" dalam adegan fict (meski awkward). Yosh, ternyata saya sudah besar (?) TvT

Untuk **Hana** : peluk ciyum kamu dan salam balik juga yah :*

 _HAPPY SIVE 2016, GUARDIANS! ALL HAIL SHIKAINO~~~~_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **POJOK TAMBAHAN ABSURD (?)**

 **Buat seseruan aja :3**

"Tapi, Shika ... Maafkan aku."

Shikamaru terkesiap. Ia mendadak panas dingin menyaksikan wajah Ino yang berubah begitu serius.

"Aku ...," Ino diam sebentar, "sebenarnya memang tidak pernah berniat memecatmu dari sahabatku."

APAA?

Wajah Shikamaru langsung berubah pucat pasi.

"Aku juga tidak ingin hubungan persahabatan kita berakhir," lanjut Ino dan membuat Shikamaru nyaris kejang di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku ... ."

Shikamaru serasa ingin menenggak sianida. Tapi ... tunggu sebentar!

Apa-apaan yang barusan didengarnya? Apakah barusan Ino menolaknya? A-apakah barusan ia telah benar-benar ditolak? Dengan sangat telak?

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

Sejak jauh-jauh hari, Shikamaru memang sempat memperhitungkan sekian persen kemungkinan dirinya akan ditolak. Akan tetapi reaksi Ino sejauh ini telah melenyapkan persentase tersebut hingga mendekati nol. Lantas mengapa tiba-tiba Ino bicara seperti ini padanya? Apa yang salah darinya?

Dada pemuda genius itu sesak mendadak. Dan ia makin ingin meregang nyawa saat mendengar tawa Ino yang tiba-tiba pecah.

 _Tuhan, bunuh saja dirinya di rawa-rawa._

Namun tanpa diduga-duga, gadis cantik di depannya ini mengedipkan sebelah mata biru indahnya dan berkata usai tawanya mereda.

"Pernah dengar ungkapan ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _A perfect relationship is when you talk like_ _ **best friend**_ _, play like kids, argue like married couple, flirt like first love, and protect each other like siblings ... ."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _... It's meant to be ... ."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino memberi jeda dan tersenyum cantik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu alasan mengapa dulu aku memberimu tulip kuning."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _ **I hope I can publish next oneshot: Krisan Putih T.T**_


End file.
